lordsofcreationfandomcom-20200215-history
Mara
Mara is the 19th god of the universe, who awoke after Veros created two moons to circle the planet. Information Block Name: Mara Greater Domains: N/A Moderate Domains: Moon , Storms Lesser Domains: Retribution, Summer, Winter Shared Domains: N/A Alignment: Unaligned Physical Appearance: Twin adolescent girls, usually appearing as Eladrin. One has raven black hair and the other white hair. . Symbol: Background Creation Veros had looked out from the earth to the night sky, and say only the stars. The night was too dark for the mortals to see, for the stars' own light was not enough. Therefore, Veros was set to bring light to the dark night. Yet Thans, lord of the sun, objected, for providing light to the mortals was his responsibility. So Veros decided his creations would not create light, but only reflect it. However, Veros did not have enough strength within himself, so he asked for assistance. Xa'an, gave permission to have the new one reflect his light, and Xirinet, lord of the stars, gave permission for the new one to have dominion over the night skies. With the power of three gods, Veros dug into the earth, pulling out great heaps of rock and earth. He reached down where the bullwark resided and took a piece of it. Taking what he had dug, he gathered the elements and bullwark and formed them into one rock, and then brought them through the Aegis into the aether around the world. Veros then split the mass into two evenly-sized spheres and gave each a path to chart across the sky. Veros finally took a portion of his own essence and split it into two pieces. He put one half into each of the new moons. At that moment, the moon in the light of the sun awoke first. However, the new goddess did not feel right, as if something was missing. With the help of Veros, Mara was able to find her other half, another like goddess from the second moon. Together, they realized they were one and the same goddess, split into two parts by Veros. Description & Personality Planes Artifacts The Astral Orrery Dwarfsbane Unicorn Blade Exarchs Heroes Zvagnes - A Frost Giant. King of the Land of Mists. He wields the great battle axe, Dwarfsbane. Ezero - '''An Eladrin. Races and People-Groups '''Khusan - ''The Land of Mist '' Khusan is an isolated Frost Giant kingdom in the southern hemisphere. Khusan means the Land of Mist in the Frost Giant language. It was given its name by the Frost Giants that arrived as refugees from their war with the dwarves and halflings in the golden hills. The Land of Mist sits in the middle of a glacier, with walls of ice growing all around it. Farther to the north the glaciers give way to barren tundra, then to the endless taiga that covers most of the lands in the southern hemisphere. The Land is dominated by a large monolithic volcano at its center. This volcano is moderately active, it does not spew lava, but it vents heat from its slopes and the land around it. This results in heating the ground and the melting of the ice nearby it. Areas of hot springs or geyers are common and present natual barriers and dangers. The land is rich of minerals and nutrients, and good for plants to grow, though few plants today have taken root. Despite its seeming rough terrain and climate, for the Frost Giants who settled here, it is fairly mild. The Frost Giants have even taken to taking baths in the milder spas, something that would be perhaps anathema to their cousins elsewhere. In a large chamber within the volcano lies Mara's greatest artifact--the Astral Orrery. The Astral Orrery uses magic from a magical conduit to pull all the objects in the heavens into alignment and order. For mortals who visit the chamber, they are greeted with a massive construct of gears, arms, and other mechanical paraphenalia. The ceiling can change to represent the needed sky, and rotating arms reflect the current or future positions of every astral object upon the input of the controls. The frost giants have turned the outer chambers that lead into the Orrery into a temple towards Mara, where specially assigned priestesses maintain the machine for their goddess. Below the temple is the fortress of the king of the Land of Mist. Zvagnes, the man who first heeded Mara, and the hero at the final battle against the dwarves, has built a basic stone structure into the side of the hill to act as his castle. It is here in his throne room that Zvagnes keeps his trophies,the shield and banner of the Dwarven king, as well as his great battle axe, Dwarfsbane. Under Zvagnes, the Frost Giants have largely abandoned their war-like past from before. Now, there primary tasks are to survive and to protect the Astral Orrery. Most Frost Giants live at the base of the mountain or in the safer zones of the valley. They cultivate the plants that have managed to grow for some food, but mostly send out hunting parties into the glaciers or tundra and taigas for meat from the large animals that roam there. The Church of the Two Moon - An Eladrin Cult Lycantrhopes Beasts Unicorn Plants Perennials ''' Landforms '''The Vortex Power Level 4pp per turn Category:Gods Category:Active